Cheated On Me
by Hannah95
Summary: Written for Simply Priceless. Becky/Cody, obviously. It's kinda sad, and I know Becky will hate the cheated part, but I've been on a sad kick, so here we go. DONE
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Cheated On Me_

_Author: WrestlingChicka_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Becky, Cody, Ted, or Kelly Kelly, Nor do I particularly want to own the last one._

_Note: I've been on a rather sad romance kick lately._

_Written for SimplyPriceless._

Becky's POV

Don't make me sleep alone, Cody.

Don't make me be lonely, Cody.

Don't leave me, Cody.

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. It was midnight, and Cody still wasn't home. I knew where he was, though. He said he was at the gym, toning up. He said he might hit a bar with the guys, to have some fun. But I knew where he really was. He was with Kelly.

What makes her better than me, Cody?

Is she prettier than me, Cody?

Is she nicer than me, Cody?

Is she better in bed than me, Cody?

Don't leave me, Cody.

Warm tears ran down my cheeks, mixing with the blood from my lip. My lip stung as the salty tears hit the cut, but I didn't care. A little pain never hurt anyone. Well, maybe it did. But it doesn't hurt me. It distracts me from the pain inside.

How many others are there, Cody?

Are they all prettier than me, Cody?

Are they all better than me, Cody?

I got up and walked to the picture window. I'd always loved Cody's house. I felt safe there, I felt like I belonged there. Tonight I feel like an outcast. Tonight I feel like a stranger. Tonight I feel…dead. I feel dead inside.

Why, Cody?

Why do you make me cry, Cody?

There's a knock on the door. I jump. Cody has a key, why would he have to knock? Unless I locked the door. But there's always the spare key. Maybe he's too drunk to find it. Maybe he just wants to see me. Yeah, right. Like he cares about me anymore.

Is that you, Cody?

Do you smell like her again, Cody?

I open the door a crack. It's Ted. That's a surprise. Sure, me and Ted are friends, but mainly he's friends with Cody. I wonder why he's here. I bet it has to do with Cody. Why else would he be here so late?

"Can I come in?" he asks, twisting his coat a little in his hands. He seems nervous. I wonder why. Did something happen?

"Yeah, sure," I say, opening the door the entire way to let him in. "You wanna sit down?" I lead him into the living room. We sit down.

He's your best friend, Cody.

Does he know, Cody?

Who knows, Cody?

Does everyone know, Cody?

"We're friends, right, Becky?" Ted asks. He takes off his coat. He fiddles with it in his hands. Why is he so nervous?

"Sure, Ted," I reply. "We're friends. Why do you ask?"

What does he know, Cody?

Does he know about you and Kelly, Cody?

"Because I have something to tell you. And I feel like I have to tell you, because you're my friend. I tell my friends things. Important things. And I think that this is important."

"You're making me a little nervous, Ted," I say with a fake laugh. "Why don't you just tell me? It can't be as bad as you're making it out to be."

"What if it is as bad as I'm making it? What then, Becky?"

"Well, why don't you tell me. Then we can figure out if it's really all that bad."

"Have you…have you been crying, Becky?" Ted asks, peering at my face. "Are you…are you bleeding?"

"Um, no?" I say. It comes out as more of a question than a statement. I don't think he believes me.

"You have been, haven't you? Is that your lip that's bleeding? What happened?"

"Oh, I just, you know, bit it a little too hard. It's OK now, though. Don't worry about me."

"I do worry about you. That's why I'm here."

"Just tell me please, Ted. It really can't be all that bad."

"Maybe it is. Have you ever considered the possibility that Cody is cheating on you?" That came as a slap in the face.

Have you been out with her, Cody?

Has she met your friends, Cody?

Do they not know that we're still somewhat together, Cody?

"Well, I…I mean…"

Ted just sat there. He looks so calm, with just a hint of worry and anxiety. I took a deep, shuddery breath.

"Yeah, Ted. I know he's cheating on me. I know our relationship has fallen apart." I sat there with tears in my eyes.

"And I know it'll never be the same, since he's cheated on me."

_Reviews are love. So, review and make my day._


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: She Wouldn't Be Gone_

_Author: WrestlingChicka_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Becky, Cody, Ted, or Kelly Kelly, Nor do I particularly want to own the last one._

_Note: I've been on a rather sad romance kick lately._

_Written for SimplyPriceless._

Cody's POV

What kind of idiot am I?

How big of a fool could I be?

Why did I break her heart?

I can't answer those questions. I don't think anyone can. I could try, at least.

I couldn't be a bigger idiot, I know that much. In fact, no one could ever be as stupid as I was during those last few months of our relationship. She was enough, she should have been enough. But I'm too much of a goddamned moron to have realized it.

I never thought she would leave. I never thought she even could. I was the world's biggest fool for even thinking that. Of course she could have left. And leave she did. She had every right to.

I don't know why I broke her heart. I don't think I'll ever know.

I can remember exactly what happened when I got home that night. I'd been with Kelly. I'd started, for some bizarre reason, to spend more time with her than with Becky. I don't know why. Becky was so much prettier, so much nicer, so much…better. In every way, she was better. Becky had better taste, Becky was kinder, Becky was the anti-Kelly. They were total polar opposites. I can't even begin to fathom what possessed me when I decided to start seeing Kelly….

As soon as I'd got home that night, Ted's car pulled out of the driveway to let me in. I could see him through the window. He looked so extremely upset, so worried, so sad. He was even crying a little. That shocked me, I think. Ted was always so…Ted. So brave, and rude, and brash. Ted wasn't even a man you could envision crying.

I forgot that, though, as soon as I got in. Becky was up. Becky was never up when I got home. She was always asleep; I think that was part of why I believed for the longest time that she didn't even know I was possibly cheating on her. I should have known Beck y was smarter than that…

Anyway, she was awake, sitting in an armchair in the living room. There was something different in the air, something that, thinking back, should have been a warning. The fact that she was in street clothes with a suitcase and a purse beside her chair should have been a clue, too.

She'd been crying, I could tell. Her face was streaked with tears, and she might have had mascara on at one time, but any that she'd had had long since run down her face. Her hands were balled up into fists, her knuckles squeezed so tight that they were almost transparently white. But I, being the thick Neanderthal that I am, didn't take that as a sign, an omen, if you will.

Becky was breathing jerkily. Her shoulders were shaking ever so slightly. I think I reached out to touch her shoulder, and she recoiled. Yes, that was it. That was when I first noticed something wrong. She recoiled like I was something dirty, something foul and unclean that had been tracked in. Something like a snake or a spider, something like a slug, something to be despised and something to be ignored.

"Becky-" I'd started to say, but she cut me off before I could say anything more.

"How was she, Cody?" she asked in a terrible, jerky, watery voice. "Did you have fun with her, Cody?"

Something in her voice had changed. Something in her voice had changed towards me. Her tone was one of revulsion, and pain, and hate all rolled into one. It was a horrible, sad, tear-jerking emotion, one that hit you deep in your very soul.

"How long, Cody? How long have you been seeing her, Cody? How many others are there besides her, Cody?"

Something in the way she said my name, the way she spit it out like it as a curse word, scared me.

"How many people know about you and her, Cody? Does Ted know, Cody? I think he does. Do the other Superstars know, Cody?"

"Becky, I-"

"You _what_? You can _explain_? You can make this _all better_? You think you can, Cody? Because you can't. You just can't, Cody. And you'll never be able to. I hope you and Kelly enjoy your life together, because you sure as hell won't ever see me again."

She was hurting. This was hurting her beyond belief. Her face showed that. She looked like someone had torn our her heart, flung it to the floor, and stomped on it. And that someone was me.

She left then. I reached out to stop her, but she brushed my hand away. She grabbed her suitcase, her purse, and what was left of her heart, and walked out the door. It was about three in the morning. I looked out the window. She was walking down the street, talking on her phone. She stopped at the curb.

Shortly after, a car rolled up. Becky opened the door and got in. From there, I've no clue where she went or where she may be now. She probably doesn't care where I am. She probably shouldn't.

I broke her heart. I know I did.

Maybe if I hadn't been stupid.

Maybe if I hadn't been an idiot.

Maybe if I hadn't cheated on her.

Maybe…

Maybe she wouldn't be gone.

_Reviews are love. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. There's at least one more chapter after this, maybe two._


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Whatever It Takes_

_Author: WrestlingChicka_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Becky, Cody, Ted, or Kelly Kelly, Nor do I particularly want to own the last one._

_Note: I've been on a rather sad romance kick lately._

_Written for SimplyPriceless._

Cody's POV

Why haven't I tried to talk to her?

Why haven't I tried to contact her?

Why haven't I tried to get her back?

It's been two years since she left. I haven't had any contact with her, other than an e-mail from Ted announcing his marriage to Sunny, but that one I'd only received because Ted had sent it to all the employees of the WWE. It had had some brief news of Becky, and some pictures of her with a man he didn't know. The man's name, according to the picture, was Mark.

He's the exact opposite of me. Blonde hair, light, light eyes, a little on the short side, rather buff. Almost totally different than me.

Today I got a letter. A little odd, considering that our generation is obsessed with technology. It was an invitation. An invitation to a wedding. Becky's wedding.

I don't know if it was on purpose. I think maybe… I don't know what I think. I'd like to think she wants me to come so that she can confess her love for me, but that's a little too much like a crappy soap opera.

I know you're probably wondering about Kelly. Well, Kelly and I cut it off after Becky left. More correctly, I cut it off after Becky left. Kelly had wanted to move in, had wanted to take the place of Becky, but she couldn't. Kelly wasn't Becky. No other girl I've met has been like Becky.

I loved Becky. I loved her so, so much. I would have died for her, but I only realized the depth of my love for her after she left. It was rather ironic. I realized that I would have died to have her back, would have done anything to know where she was, would have given anything to take back time. But I couldn't.

So I'd gone on and dated other girls. But none of them were right for me.

I decided I'd go to Becky's wedding at the very last minute. I could at least see her one last time…

Becky's POV

Why am I not happy?

Why am I so sad?

Why am I so….so….dead inside?

A wedding is supposed to be happy, I suppose. Then why am I crying?

I'll stain the dress if I keep this up. That wouldn't do.

My God, why am I worrying so much about the damn dress? The dress doesn't matter, I don't give a shit about the dress.

It's taken me two years of feeling dead to realize that I still love Cody. I've no idea why I'm here at this church today, I've no idea why I'm marrying this man that I don't even know that well, I've no idea why I invited Cody. Maybe I'm hoping he'll burst in confessing his undying love for me, and then we'll get married instead of me marrying this man. I can't even remember the man's name!

But what I want to happen is most likely not going to happen. I mean, things like that don't happen in real life, they only happen in trashy romance novels and shitty soap operas.

Maybe if I take enough of this Advil, I'll go into a haze and get this over with. Maybe that's the best solution…

Normal POV

Becky was in a medicine induced haze as she walked down the aisle. Everyone commented on how beautiful she was, about how sweet she and the groom looked together. Normal wedding chatter ensued as the vows were said. Finally, the minister got to the part where he asked if anyone objected to this union.

Cody's POV

The wedding was almost over by the time I got there. The preacher had gotten to the 'does anyone object' part of his whole speech when I burst through the doors. I surprised even myself by saying,

"I object!"

Becky's POV

The Advil had worn off when Cody got there. He came in at a run, wearing jeans and a T-shirt. He'd obviously only just decided to come.

He objected. I was saved.

Cody's POV

Everyone in the church turned to stare at me. I cleared my throat and began.

"I'm sorry, Becky," I began. "I really and truly am. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to make this right. I know we haven't talked at all in two years, but I wanted to. And I thought about you every day for two years. I don't know what possessed me to drift away from you. I love you, Becky. I always have loved you, and I always have. I want to….I want…I don't know how to say this. I really don't."

Becky was crying as I came up to her. I brushed some hair from her face.

"I love you," I said. "And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you know that."

I kissed her. Then I left.

_Reviews are love. One more, Becky..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: I Love You_

_Author: WrestlingChicka_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Becky, Cody, Ted, or Kelly Kelly, Nor do I particularly want to own the last one._

_Note: I've been on a rather sad romance kick lately._

_Written for SimplyPriceless._

**Becky's POV**

He kissed me.

He apologized.

He kissed me.

He's leaving.

Oh God, he's leaving.

"Wait, Cody!"

Oh my God, was that me? Did I just yell that out in the middle of the church? I'm gonna guess yes, judging by all the stares and gasps… He turned around, though. That's a good sign. I think…

He stared at me for a second. Then he turned, opened the door, and left.

**Cody's POV**

You know, you make stupid decisions very, very fast. Take me, for example. My cheating was a split-second thing. My coming to this wedding was a split-second thing. My kissing Becky was a very split-second thing. And those were all very, very bad decisions.

So what do I do, being a mature adult?

I run.

**Becky's POV**

OK, so I make stupid decisions when I'm nervous. So, I ripped off my engagement ring (it wasn't very pretty, anyway), gave it back to Mark, kicked off my heels, and ran. Yes, I ran down the aisle.

I caught up to Cody in the parking lot. He wouldn't look at me. God, what's it gonna take?

"Cody…" I said.

"Don't you have a wedding to go to?"

"No. Not anymore."

"Why? Did I ruin it?"

"Nope. You saved it."

**Cody's POV**

Saved it? What the hell is she on?

**Becky's POV**

"Yep. Saved it."

"What? How? Why? I…"

"Don't get it? That's not a surprise."

**Cody's POV**

What is she talking about?

I ruined our relationship.

I ruined the wedding.

What is she talking about?

**Becky's POV**

"I am so confused."

"That's OK. I'll explain. But can we go inside first? My feet are killing me."

We went inside the church and sat down in the entranceway. I continued,

"OK, so, when you came in, I kinda…I dunno…had an 'epiphany', if you wanna go the cheesy route. But if you wanna go more realistically, I saw you and I thought, 'Wait. What am I doing up here?' And a realized I was getting married to a guy I couldn't even honestly say I liked. I hate Mark. I despise Mark."

"That…makes no sense…"

"Ever since I left," I began, breaking it down for him, "I haven't really found anyone like you. So when I started dating Mark, I figured that I wasn't ever going to find anyone like you, so I gave up. When Mark asked me to marry him, I said yes because I thought I'd never see you again. Get it? And seeing you here today brought up all these good memories with you that I'd been trying to repress."

"I still don't get it…"

"I can sum it up in three words. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"I. Love. You."

_Reviews are love. That's a wrap, folks._


End file.
